


An Implicit Threat

by Mara



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Community: daysofawesome, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I believe you're going to go far in science, Ray."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Implicit Threat

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "advice."

Ray Palmer loved science. He liked being the Atom and he enjoyed being a college professor, but nothing beat the 'Aha!' or even better, the "Gee, that's funny..." moments of science.

One of the worst moments of his professional life didn't involve a supervillain or obnoxious students or even college administrators. No, it involved an undergraduate physics professor.

"Ray, my boy," Professor Stuart said, leaning back in his creaky office chair. "I believe you're going to go far in science."

"Thank you, sir." Ray tried not to fidget, thinking about the chemistry homework he hadn't completed yet.

"But I do think it's incumbent on me as a mentor to give you some advice to help you on your way." Stuart puffed on his pipe.

Ray breathed shallowly, leaning back in the chair, trying to avoid the puffs of smoke that wafted his way in the dim office.

Stuart pinned him with a glance. "If you're going to succeed, you need to be less..." He waved a hand, looking for the right word. "Ethnic."

Ray blinked. "What?"

"Less ethnic. Less...Jewish." Stuart nodded, looking complacent. "You only want your work to stand out, not your background. I'm not prejudiced, of course."

"Of course," Ray said faintly, thinking, 'But I don't even believe in God.'

"It's for your own good."

Stuart puffed on his pipe again and Ray couldn't decide whether it was the smell or the atmosphere that made him feel sick. He wobbled a bit as he stood. "Professor?"

"Yes?"

"With all due respect...go to hell."

Stuart's mouth dropped open, the pipe dropping unnoticed onto his desk.

"Or, as my mother would say," Ray paused. "A choleryeah ahf dir. A plague on you."

Gathering what little was left of his dignity, young Ray Palmer stomped out of the room to find a new advisor.

\--end--


End file.
